


What's your name?

by darkrin



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di quattro volte in cui Vincent non (le) disse una parola e di una in cui lo fece.<br/>(Yuffie/Vincent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your name?

  
(di quattro volte in cui Vincent Valentine non parlò e di una in cui lo fece)

  
   
I  
   
La prima volta che lo vide, Radiant Garden non era ancora stata invasa da masse informi di Heartless.  
Lei era solo una bambina; lui somigliava ad un’ombra che si aggirava per le strade della sua bellissima città e Yuffie se n’era dimenticata, quando il mondo che conosceva era stato invaso dall’oscurità (quando lo raccontava, la sera, a Yuffie piaceva aggiungere che poi le tenebre avessero anche fatto un rutto per ringraziare del buon pasto. Aerith alzava gli occhi al cielo, Cid borbottava qualcosa e Léon non mostrava nessun segno di averla sentita.).  
   
Yuffie gli finì addosso, correndo, e capitombolò lunga distesa per terra con un grugnito.  
\- Guarda dove vai! – gridò con la sua voce da pulcino all’uomo dai capelli neri che la scrutava dall’alto e che non le aveva neanche teso una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. _Da chi era stato cresciuto? Da un branco di lupi?_ , prima che avesse potuto chiederglielo, Cid la richiamò, urlando:  
\- Yuffie, muoviti! –  
La bambina scattò in piedi e corse via.  
   
   
   
II  
   
La seconda volta, Yuffie stava correndo e gli finì addosso e cadde a terra con un grugnito e un tintinnare di chiodi e viti, usciti dalle scatole che teneva tra le braccia e che le erano piovuti intorno.  
\- Ma che diavolo! –imprecò – Guarda dove vai! –  
Yuffie si rialzò, senza aspettare che lui le tendesse una mano per aiutarla perché era una ninja e faceva parte del comitato di ricostruzione di Radiant Garden e non aveva bisogno dellaiuto di nessuno. Si inginocchiò, masticando insulti, e iniziò a raccogliere i chiodi.  
L’uomo si chinò in silenzio e gliene passò uno, prima di sparire. _Un chiodo_. _Grazie tante, utilissimo!_  
   
Yuffie si chiese, distrattamente, mentre correva con le sue scarpe arancioni che sbattevano sul terreno, come gli saltasse in mente di andarsene in giro vestito tutto di nero e rosso. Quelli, lo sapevano tutti, erano i colori degli Heartless e chi li indossava non poteva essere mica tanto vivo o tanto umano e Yuffie forse avrebbe dovuto avere paura, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che doveva essere proprio scemo.  
   
   
   
III  
   
\- Ancora tu! – gridò, quando lo incontrò per la terza volta.  
L’uomo era seduto a un tavolo della vecchia locanda – da solo, _ovviamente_. A quell’urlo alzò distrattamente lo sguardo prima di riabbassare gli occhi con un sospiro e tornare a scrutarsi le mani. Ad una delle due portava uno strano guanto dorato, notò Yuffie mentre gli si avvicinava.  
C’era qualcosa, in lui, che la incuriosiva.  
\- Perché non dai una mano a ricostruire la città? – indagò, mentre gli si sedeva davanti.  
L’uomo si limitò a fare spallucce (forse o forse non si era mosso ed era stato solo uno scherzo della luce). Yuffie allungò una mano e gli rubò un pezzo di pane dal piatto. Lo masticò lentamente, continuando a scrutarlo.  
\- Tu sei un tipo strano, eh. – concluse con sicurezza.  
   
Il giorno dopo, quando Yuffie raggiunse Léon e Cid che stavano lavorando a ricostruire la strada che, trovò ad attenderla anche l’uomo misterioso. Gli lanciò uno dei sorrisi più grandi e vittoriosi del mondo intero e l’uomo si limitò ad accoglierla con un’altra alzata di spalla (questa volta Yuffie ne era sicura).  
   
   
   
IV  
   
L’uomo non parlava mai, ma proprio _mai, mai, mai_. Neanche per sbaglio, neanche per dire sì, no, grazie, vattene. Niente. Yuffie aveva provato a farlo fiatare in tutti i modi: un giorno gli aveva saltellato intorno, cantando, per ore e lui non aveva pronunciato una parola, si era limitato a guardarla in _quel modo lì_ , che voleva dire: “smettila” e “vattene” e forse anche: “sto per tagliarti la lingua”, fino a quando Léon non aveva minacciato di metterle un bavaglio se non taceva, subito. Un’altra volta aveva provato a fargli il solletico per farlo _almeno_ ridere, ma l’uomo non aveva emesso un verso. Niente. Silenzio di tomba.  
Una mattina gli chiese:  
\- Sei muto? –  
Lui alzò il capo e gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono, impercettibilmente (per chiunque non fosse Yuffie e non avesse passato i mesi precedenti a studiare ogni minima piega del volto, ogni minimo gesto di quell’uomo), all’insù in quel modo che voleva dire: “ti piacerebbe” e “per chi mi hai preso?”. Yuffie annuì soddisfatta.  
\- Un giorno riuscirò a farti parlare – promise, puntandogli un dito addosso.  
L’uomo fece spallucce ed tornò a concentrarsi sul tavolo che stava costruendo.  
   
   
   
V  
   
\- È il mio compleanno! – gli gridò addosso, come se fosse un insulto o una minaccia o tutti e due insieme, quando lo raggiunge fuori dalla locanda dove tutti stavano festeggiando _lei_ , come avrebbero dovuto fare tutti i giorni, se le era concesso dare un suggerimento a riguardo.  
\- E tu non mi hai fatto nessun regalo e va bene perché io ho voluto così e ho detto a tutti di non dirti niente perché faceva parte del mio piano geniale, capito? Sono un genio ed è il mio compleanno e tu mi devi un regalo – esclamò, con un sorriso trionfante, mentre avanzava a grandi passi verso di lui.  
\- Il tuo nome. Voglio sapere come ti chiami e non vale scriverlo o farmelo dire da qualcun altro. Me lo devi dire tu. Con la tua voce. E dovresti anche ringraziarmi perché se continui a non parlare, le tue corde vocali finiranno con l’atrofizzarsi (è inutile che fai quella faccia, _so_ cosa vuol dire!) e allora quando lo vorrai non potrai più parlare perché sarai muto davvero e quindi  mi devi ringraziare. E devi dirmi il tuo nome. – concluse, annuendo convinta tra sé e sé.  
L’uomo aveva, sul volto, un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto e per un attimo Yuffie ne fu spaventata. Aveva paura di quelle labbra semichiuse e di quegli occhi sollevati a guardarla, sorpresi. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, per ritrattare, ma l’uomo riprese il controllo di sé stesso e scosse lentamente la testa (sconfitto, le piaceva pensare).  
   
\- Vincent Valentine – sussurrò così piano che Yuffie non era sicura di aver sentito bene, che magari era stata di nuovo la luce ad ingannarla.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Erano anni che volevo scrivere su loro due e nel mentre mi sono costruita un headcanon immenso, di cui qui ce ne sarà entrato UN MILLESSIMO, ma dettagli.  
> \- Secondo IL MIO MODESTO E NON INUTILE PARERE, questo non dovrebbe essere un crossover perché se Yuffie, Tifa,Cloud, blablabla sono in KH, non vedo perché DA QUALCHE PARTE non potrebbe esserci nascosto anche Vincent, addormentato in una qualche bara che Sora non ha trovato perché aveva altro a cui pensare.


End file.
